


Ler Mood

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, ler mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Can be seen as LAMP/CALM or maybe logicalitySummary: Patton’s hit with a ler mood. Nobody’s safe, and Logan is in the wrong place at the wrong time. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! LEE MOOD LEE MOOD LEE MOODi guess warnings for non-con tickling, but the lee still enjoys it





	1. Chapter 1

It came suddenly and without warning, and once it came, no one was safe.

No one knew when it would happen, but it always came back. There was no escape.

Patton’s ler mood.

No matter how frequent or intense the attacks, no one could get mad at him. He looked so adorable in a ler mood. He was like a little puppy absolutely mesmerized by the sound of laughter. It;s like tickling became instinctual for him.

Nobody in the mind palace hated being tickled, at the most, a couple (Logan and Virgil) were embarrassed or flustered, but no one disliked it. Especially since he became way teasier in a ler mood and tended to favor baby talk.

No one knew it yet, but today was a day where Patton was hit with a monumental ler mood. His family became targets, little bottles of laughter ready to burst.

…

Logan closed his book and walked to the table, sipping his coffee as he went. He set it down and looked at his watch.

…Something was different. The feeling of being watched.

“LO-LO!” Logan squeaked as he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Patton on top of him.

Oh no.

He was bouncing up and down, biting his lip, smiling, giggling, and had a playful excited gleam in his eye.

Ler mood.

Logan felt a swarm of butterflies in his belly. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

Patton giggled and tilted his head. “Tickle tickle, Lo-Lo!” Without hesitation, he dug his wiggling fingers into Logan’s lower ribs.

Logan squeaked and burst into giggles.

“You got the cutest smile and giggles, Lo-Lo. Tickle tickle tickle!”

Logan felt a blush rising despite his best efforts. God Patton’s nimble fingers were incredibly effective, even on a spot that wasn’t the most ticklish!

“Nohohohohoho- waha-wahahahait- ahahahahahahaha.” Logan giggled helplessly as Patton plucked and poked with perfect precision.

“You ticklish, Teach? Who’s a ticklish teacher? Who’s the most ticklish teacher in the whole wide world? That’s you! It’s you! It’s you!”

It wasn’t fair! Each tease just seemed to make him more flustered, and more importantly, more ticklish!

But man it felt good. Patton knew exactly what kinda of tickles made what kind of laughs. AND he knew everyone’s favorite ways to be tickled. He knew that Logan preferred being kept in a state of unending giggles. It felt great, and it wasn’t too hard on his lungs or throat. 

Though it was incredibly flustering.

“Each rib is so ticklish.” Patton giggled to himself, smiling just as wide as Logan. “Like a giggly piano! See? High!” Patton pinched Logan’s upper ribs, causing him to squeal at an embarrassingly high pitch. “And low!” Patton moved his fingers to the backs of Logan’s lowest ribs, causing him to belt out deep belly laughs.

“P-Pahahahahahattohohohohohon!”

“Oh, you’re so cute I can’t take it! Ooh! Especially when you really get going!” Patton giggled to himself and turned around to face Logan’s feet. He quickly began working off his shoes and socks.

“Pahahatton! Thahat’s nohohot nehecehessary!” Logan bit his lip in excitement as the cool air reached his bare feet.

“Aww, just a little bit! I promise! You have the most hilarious laugh when I get your ticklish toesies.”

Logan was trying to hide his growing blush, but he couldn’t focus on anything except the anticipation for when Patto-

“AHAHA! PAHAHAHAT- NOHOHOHOHO! WAHAHAHAHAHAIT!” Logan erupted into high pitched hysterical laughter immediately.

“That’s it, Lo-Lo! It’s such a great laugh.” Patton laughed along with a look of pure happiness as he skittered his fingers under the toes of his logical counterpart.

Logan began pounding his fist on the floor, all but screaming from the intense tickling. 

“Okay, okay. I know you can’t handle too much tickling.” Patton whined as he let go of Logan’s foot.

Logan immediately went limp, panting and giggling as he recovered.

Patton laid next to Logan and gave a kiss and a quick raspberry to Logan’s neck, making him squeal and giggle harder.

“Thanks for the fun, Tickle-Teach! I’m gonna go find someone else to play with. Love you!” Patton got up and skipped away, leaving Logan to recover from his own laughter.


	2. Ler Mood (Virgil's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as Moxiety or LAMP/CALM
> 
> Summary: Patton is still in a mega ler mood and spots Virgil [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! THIS ONE IS MEGA TEASY, IM RED JUST FROM WRITING IT
> 
> kinda sorta a sequel to Ler Mood but you dont really need to have read that for this fic

Patton couldn’t help himself.

His favorite lee to tickle, with his bare feet propped up on the table. It was like a need within him. A need to make that adorable grumpy emo laugh and giggle like crazy.

Patton bit his lip as a great big grin took over his features.

Pounce!

“Gotcha!” Patton vaulted over the couch and grabbed Virgil’s feet.

“Patton? Wha-” Virgil flinched as Patton began fluttering his fingers softly over his bare soles. “Wahahahahaha- wahahahahait- dahahahahahammit!” Virgil curled up a bit as he erupted into happy giggles.

“Gotcha Virgey! Tickle tickle, ticklish terror! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton giggled excitedly as he watched Virgil’s face grow pinker in hue and his smile grow and grow.

“Wahaha- nohoho! Nohoho tihihickles! Nohoho tihihickles- Ahahahahahaha!” Virgil laughed and sputtered as he tried kicking his feet uselessly.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Tickle tickle tickle! Who’s a ticklish boy? Who’s the most ticklish?” Patton giggled and laugh along with Virgil as he scribbled his fingers over Virgil’s feet.

Virgil threw his head back in hysterical laughter, tugging and pulling on his legs to no avail. Patton still had them in his tickly grip.

“The tickle monster’s got ya now, you ticklish little thing, you! He’s gonna make you laugh forever and ever! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!”

Virgil felt his face going red hot from embarrassment. So much baby talk!

“Fuhuhu- Nahahah! Nohoho tihihihickles! ihihi-ihihit tihihickles sohoho bahahad! Gohohod dahahahammit!”

“No swearing, mister!” Patton cooed and scratched beneath Virgil’s big toe, making his voice shoot up a couple octaves.

“PAHAT! Gohohohod, ihihihit’s sohoho muhuhuhuch!” Virgil was laughing his heart out, and it felt amazing.

“Is someone ticklish? Someone’s tiiiiiiicklish! Tickle tickle tiiiiiiickle!” Patton sang as he traced shapes into the bare sole.

Virgil was in an unstoppable fit of giggles and hiccups.

“Stohohohohop teheheheheheasing- ahahahahaha!” Virgil sputtered.

Patton pouted. “You’re right, you probably need a break.” He relented and pulled his hands back.

Virgil looked at him panting, with a look of disappointment. He quickly turned it into a smirk. “That all you got? I thought you were the number one tickle monster?”

Patton grinned and played along. “Well if that’s how you feel.” Patton pounced onto Virgil and slipped his fingers into his hoodie before rapidly squeezing and tickling his sides.

Virgil squirmed and threw his head back as he descended right back into hysterical laughter.

Patton took a moment to just soak in the image. Virgil was usually so serious and tried not to smile, but when he was being tickled he had the biggest smile you’ve ever seen. A happy smile, the kind of smile that made your eyes crinkle and little dimples show up.

And that adorably red blush creeping down his neck just made it all cuter.

Patton slowed his fingers and looked at Virgil. “You’re just the cutest thing in the world, y’know that?”

Virgil bit his lip and looked away. “W-whahahatever yohohou dohoho, plehehehase dohohon’t goho fohohor my nahavel.” Virgil went redder as he spoke, and Patton giggled. Poor Virgil could never bring himself to ask for tickles, so Patton was okay with his little hints.

“Oh? You mean your belly button? This tummy button right here?” Patton pulled up his shirt and poked the skin around Virgil’s navel.

Virgil was snickering and biting his lip nervously.

“I think it’s more of a giggle button. Boop!” Patton poked his finger into Virgil’s belly button. Virgil squeaked and giggled. He held a hand over his mouth and looked at Patton with excited, yet embarrassed eyes.

“See? Giggle button! Boop!” Patton poked it again, making Virgil giggle even more. “Boop, boop!” Patton kept repeatedly poking Virgil’s bellybutton, keeping him in a constant fit of giggles. 

“Crahahahahahahap- ehehehehe- gohohohohod-” Virgil was absolutely lost in his fit of giggles.

“Tickle monster’s found your weakness now, you little ball of ticklishness. Cootchie cootchie coo. Does this tickle? I bet it does!” Patton cooed with this biggest smile ever as he wiggled his finger in Virgil’s navel.

Virgil squealed and burst into happy laughter, kicking his feet and gently squirming from side to side. 

“Aww, the tickle monster loves that laughter. I may just have to stay here forever. Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton giggled. 

He leaned down and began nuzzling into Virgil’s tummy, leaving the poor anxious trait cackling and giggling himself silly.

“Okay, okay, a little break for the most ticklish side in the whole wide world.” Patton stilled his fingers and peppered kisses across Virgil’s tummy which was quivering amongst his constant giggling.

“Yohohohohou’re sohohohoho ehehehehehevihihihil.”

“It’s not evil if you loved it.” Patton purred and gave a final kiss right above Virgil’s navel, causing him to squeak.

Patton stood back up to see Virgil red all over hiding his face in his hands, though Patton could still see that giant smile hiding beneath his sleeves.

“Thanks, Virgey. You’re the tickle monster’s favorite.” Patton pressed a kiss to his forehead and left for his next attack.


End file.
